ASBusinessMagnet
"Birth date: April 30, 1996" - ASBusinessMagnet - URL: http://homestuck.lt/ff/FF.html |living_place=Lithuania |user_page=ASBusinessMagnet |fanfictiondotnet= |archive_of_our_own= |fictional_identity_main=Principal Business Lady Business Man (IZ:BAC) }} ASBusinessMagnet is a fan fiction writer and the author of several fan stories for the main MarissaTheWriter continuum. She has developed a love-hate relationship with Doombly, the author of the original MarissaTheWriter stories, and during the years, she has sided both with reel fans and with falmer trollz. Notably, only ASBusinessMagnet's stories involve characters and settings from the webcomic Homestuck (with the exception of a short ficlet Doombly wrote for one of the readers of his fanfics on YouTube, tentatively dubbed [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPQ4O37hMFg Sonical Hedgemouse and the Homestorks]). Besides trollfics, ASBusinessMagnet also writes fanfics seriously. Not counting fanfics written under the guise of interdimensionalPortaller, MarissaTheWriter (with a possible conflation with Marrissa Roberts) is featured in two stories, and , and Doombly is featured in five stories, , Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer, , and . Biography She has been writing serious fanfics since at least 2010. Her early fanfics all take place in a shared universe, known as "the Portal: The 4th Millennium franchise", but the universe has since been abandoned. She discovered ITS MY LIFE! on the Portal fanfic archive, and The Half-World, Skepkitty's blog, via Googling quotes from ITS MY LIFE!. She then became fascinated by the two worlds, and has written both trollfics, such as Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, and MSTs, such as one of the Homestuck fanfic Learning and Sburbing, available on the Internet. She has been a part of a lot of fandoms since her first fanfics, and therefore has written fanfics for each of them. She joined many of those fandoms due to influence from Doombly, including Invader Zim and BioShock Infinite. Fandoms which she joined while not influenced by Doombly include the shared Portal and Half-Life universe, Homestuck, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Steven Universe and Inside Out. On September 8th, 2013, she founded MarissaTheWriter Wiki to keep track of Marissa's shenanigans. On January 13th, 2015, she came out as transgender. A large portion of MarissaTheWriter Wiki has been written before this, and therefore any mention of ASBusinessMagnet as "he" is therefore incorrect, except for the mentions of the in-universe characters representing her. Fictional identity Main articles: Principal Business Lady, Business Man (IZ:BAC) She was first acknowledged by MarissaTheWriter in ITS MY LIFE!, having drawn fanart for it in form of Sweet Chell and Hella Marrissa. However, this mention was only in the author's notes, and the first real appearance of ASBusinessMagnet is as Principal Business Man (at the time; later changed to "Bissness Lady" after her coming out as a transgender girl) in TEEN FORTRESS 2. Due to the prominence of this fictionalized version, ASBusinessMagnet was frequently called "Business Man" and/or "Bissness Man" by other people involved with the MarissaTheWriter stories, such as Skepkitty and Doombly, even outside the context of the stories in question. Non-canon A version of ASBusinessMagnet, seemingly unrelated to both Principal Business Man and Born Again Christian Business Man, is featured in Portla 3. "He" shoots the fic's version of Skepkitty, as he's working together with Logic Editor under the management of Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way to kill Marrissa Roberts. Trivia *Up until HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE, she is the only person to be mentioned in every MarrissaTheWriter fic written by Doombly. Bibliography *''Sweet Chell and Hella Marrissa'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' *''Post-SCrash Session'' *''MarrissaTheWriter Family Tree'' (last version v.3.2.0) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 2: The Belorussian Aliens'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' *''MarrissaTheWriter Second Anniversary "Reading"'' *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology **''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' *Various other stories: **''Infinity: A Space Odyssey'' **''Marissa Roberts: The Girl Behind The Stories'' **''CANTALOUPES UPDOTE GURL'' **''Post-SCrash Session (Rectified)'' **''Lion 3: Straight to Trollfic'' **''Inside Universe'' Appearances *''ITS MY LIFE!'' (First appearance) (Author's notes only) *''TEEN FORTRESS 2'' (As Principal Business Man) *''Portla 3'' *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' (As Principal Business Man) *''Invader Zim: Born Again Christian'' (As Business Man (IZ:BAC)) *''The Chronicles of DA SUs'' (Mentioned only) (As Business Man (IZ:BAC)) *''THE MARRISSA GAMES'' (As Principal Business Man) *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Mentioned only) (As Principal Business Man) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' (As Principal Business Man) *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (As Principal Business Man) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' (As Principal Business Man) *''Violet and the Horrible Fanfic Writer'' *''Living Someone Else's Life'' (As Principal Business Man) *''Real Beauty'' (Author's notes only) *MarrissaTheWriter Complete Anthology **''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (teaser chapter) (As Principal Business Man) *''Post-SCrash Session 4: Parody of a Parade'' (Mentioned only) (As Principal Business Man) *''HARRY POTTER AN THE KILL OF SNAPE'' (First appearance after coming out) (As Principal Business Lady) *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (As Principal Business Lady) *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (As Principal Business Lady) *''Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame'' (As Principal Business Lady) References Category:People